vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsunayoshi Sawada
Summary The main protagonist of'' Katekyo Hitman'' Reborn! ''At first '''Tsuna' is a cowardly and useless junior high student known as "No Good Tsuna" because of his poor grades, wimpy attitude, and a lack of athleticism. Then a baby hitman called Reborn appears one day to train Tsunayoshi to become a mafia boss. Tsuna was chosen by the Vongola IX to inherit the role of the tenth generation Vongola boss. Now being forced by Reborn to be involved in his spartan-like training and forming his own Vongola guardians to become the pefect mafia boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C '''| 9-B |''' 8-C '| '''7-C '| 7-B |''' 7-B '''| 7-A |''' 7-A '''| At least 6-C''' Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada, shortened as Tsuna, commonly called as "No-Good Tsuna",or "Vongola Decimo" Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 14-15, 24-25 for his future self Classification: Human, Mafia Boss, 10th Vongola Boss Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed (makes use of his Flame to propel himself at high speed), flight, durability, Hyper Intuition (essentially precognition), Hyper Intuition allows Tsuna to predict his opponent's moves shortly before they occur, and allows him to spot weaknesses in his opponent's defenses, manipulation over the Sky Flame attribute, Tsuna's Flames pack enough heat to melt steel, these same Flames are used by Tsuna to in hand to hand combat to increase the effectiveness of his punches, has the ability to freeze his enemies with his Zero Point Breakthrough (this ice was stated to be only melted with a strong Dying Will Flame), using Natsu Tsuna can use the ability of petrification associated with his Sky Flame, either in its purest form where Natsu roars and turns the enemy or enemies in the vicinity to stone or with Cambio Forma where Natsu transforms into a black cloak, can transform Natsu into a gauntlet that he can use to concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without the disadvantage that lies in charging, flame resistant clothing (only really helpful in the KHR verse, although they should be fairly heat resistant too, so it should provide protection against the heat associated with fire attacks, if not the concussive force), can create small barriers to protect himself Attack Potency: Sub-Human (Tsuna is weaker than your average student) | At least Wall level+ |''' '''Building level+ | Town level+ (His X-Burner was able to destroy skyscrapers 20 times harder than normal ones) |''' 'City level '(Byakuran overpowered him with less than 1/10th of his power.' Tsuna later overpowers an 80% Byakuran with 50% of his power) '|''' City level+ '''(Match Enma's full power, while the latter at 1/7th was stronger than him prior to obtaining Vongola Gear), '''Mountain level+ with XX Burner (Destroyed a portion of Simon Island) |''' At least '''Mountain level+ |'' At least ''Island level+ (Defeated Bermuda with a single punch) Speed: Average Human |''' At least '''Supersonic |''' '''Hypersonic |''' '''Hypersonic+ |''' At least '''Hypersonic+ |''' At least '''Hypersonic+, likely High Hypersonic+ (Is 7x stronger than before, his speed is directly proportional to the propulsion of his x burner gloves) |''' '''FTL (Daemon Spade was able to break Vindicare Prison and arrive at Simon Island in a short amount, and Oath Flame Tsuna overwhelmed him. Also he escaped Enma's black hole) |''' At least '''FTL (Countered Bermuda's final warp technique that allows him to reach the speed of light,with his punch and beating him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class H |''' '''Class KJ+ |''' '''Class MJ+ |''' '''Class TJ+ (Was able to damage a skyscraper 20x harder than a normal one, Tsuna’s punches were noted as exceeding the power of his X-Burner prior to the Choice Arc that destroyed an area close to that of a city block, can easily punch through Mosca) | At least Class TJ+, likely higher |''' '''Class PJ+ |''' At least '''Class PJ+ |''' At least '''Class EJ+ in Ultimate Dying Will Mode (was able to defeat Bermuda with a single punch) Durability: Average Human |''' At least '''Wall level+ |''' 'Building level+ '(Tanked Xanxus' rapid-fire bullet attacks, although on most occasions if not all occasions Tsuna has been noted to have been using Dying Will Flame resistant clothing, weakening the amount of damage inflicted to Tsuna greatly) '''| At least Building level+ |''' At least Town level+''' (Superior to Byakuran, who tanked Burning Axle, that had the same power as an X Burner) |''' At least Town level+''' |''' At least Mountain level+''' (Higher than Daemon Spade, who tanked XX Burner) |''' '''Island level+ Stamina: Large, is easily capable of flying large distances without getting tired and battling for long periods of time Range: Several hundred meters with projectiles, average human melee range when fighting hand-to-hand| Planetary '''due to the the power of controlling gravity. '''Standard Equipment: X-Gloves, Vongola Sky Ring, a flame resistant clothing | X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring (otherwise known as Version V.R.), Vongola Sky Ring, Contact Lenses, flame resistant clothing | X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring, Vongola Sky Ring, Vongola Box, Contact Lenses, flame resistant clothing | X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear, Ring of the Sky Version X, Contact Lenses, flame resisting clothing, X-Headphones Intelligence: No good Tsuna without Hyper Dying Will, meaning extremely stupid and useless, in Hyper Dying Will Mode, however, is a tactical genius with precognition Weaknesses: Hyper Intuition doesn't work on robots, needs to take a Hyper Dying Will Pill or Bullet to fight at his optimum level (not normally seen as a weakness in battles as it is most often taken Tsuna starts in this form, but this can be taken advantage of if the OP for some reason decides for Tsuna to start in his Base Form) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Sky Flame: A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings, or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat except its super condensed energy. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. *'Harmony:' Only the Sky Box Weapon animals seem to be capable of using this ability, though not said directly the Sky Flame users themselves could possess and use this ability though none have been shown to thus far. Put simply, this is the ability to petrify. - Dying Will: A mode that Tsuna goes into when he is shot by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet or by the use of the Dying Will Pill. It uses the pressure he faces during a crisis to externally remove Tsuna's body limiters. He then uses his increased strength and renewed confidence to fulfill his dying will, which is the last thought he regretted before being shot. The effects of the Dying Will shot last for only five minutes. - Hyper Dying Will: In contrast to Dying Will Mode, the user keeps all their clothes, and is also calm, rather than seeming extremely excited. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. All in all, this is a stronger form with no real drawbacks. He gains flight, hyper intuition, the ability to manipulate the Sky Flame and all the techniques that come with it. - Hyper Intuition: Allows the user to predict upcoming dangers, even if the user doesn't realize what the danger actually is, Hyper Intuition also allows the user to see through illusions and predict an enemy's movements. However, there are instances where it has been fooled, such as Torikabuto's powerful illusions using his Carnage Box. It also doesn't work on those with artificial intelligence. - Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition: A technique created by Vongola Primo and later used by the Ninth and Tenth Vongola Bosses. It takes advantage of the user being in Hyper Dying Will Mode to create ice that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by strong Dying Will Flames. This same technique was used to trap Xanxus for ten years. - Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised: Tsuna's own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. The revised technique allows Tsuna to not only absorb the enemy Flames, but convert the Flames into his own power. - X-Stream: Tsuna creates a large whirlwind of fire by circling his enemy very quickly with both hands. '- Hyper X Stream':Hyper X-Stream is a more powerful version of the original X-Stream attack used by Tsuna. Tsuna flies toward his enemy and rapidly circles them from bottom to top, Flames lagging behind his feet, until his target is completely trapped in a tornado of Sky Flames. - X-Burner: The X-Burner is Tsuna's main and most powerful attack. It consists of a blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring usable on the ground and in the air. While using "Soft Flames" to create support, he fires the "Hard Flame" forward. Essentially a powerful blast of Sky Dying Will Flame that supposedly burns at well above 250,000 Vongola Flame degrees (should be above steel melting temperatures). At this current point in time the X-Burner should be not only well over 250,000 FV but 300,000 FV given Tsuna's punches in the Choice Arc pack that much power, and his Choice Arc X-Burner even more and he seems to think at this current point in time (Inheritance Ceremony Arc) that with his new X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear that he has newfound power that he has never felt before. '- X Burner Air: '''This is exactly the X Burner but fired from the air. This was used to destroy Arcobaleno Verde's submarine and his supposedly "clone robot". - '''Vongola Sky Lion:' Named Natsu, the Vongola Sky Lion takes the form of a Lion Cub with a mane made of Sky Flames and wears a visor on top of its head. Like the Sky Lion of Xanxus, Natsu has the ability to make a roar that petrifies by using the Harmony trait of its Sky Flames. - Leone Di Cieli Version Vongola: A mode exclusive to the Vongola Boxes in which the Animal Box weapons are transformed into weapons used by the First Generation Vongola Family members. Concerning Tsuna, he can either turn his Box Weapon Natsu into a cape for defense or a gauntlet for offense. *'Modo Difesa:' (Defense Mode: Mantello di Vongola Primo): Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony Attribute. *'Modo Attacco:' (Attack Mode: Vongola Firsts Gauntlet): Natsu combines with the X-Gloves and turns into a Gauntlet. While using this, he can concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without charging. '- Leone Di Cieli Version Vongola Gear: '''This is Tsuna's Vongola Gear Box Weapon (Natsu). With the upgrade, he has armor on his legs and is wearing armor with the Vongola crest on it. The power of Cambio Forma has also been greatly increased with difference in attacks. * Modo Difesa * Modo Attaco (''Attack Mode: Vongola First's Gauntlet): Natsu fuses with Tsuna's right Vongola Gear Glove and turns into a gauntlet used by the first Vongola Boss. * Version Vongola Gear: When Natsu was upgraded to this mode, he gained the ability to fuse with Tsuna and his X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear and turns into flame patterned arm thrusters which can be used to support the XX-Burner or emit flames powerful enough to escape a black hole. - Big Bang Axle: Tsuna concentrates Flames in his fist while using Mitena di Vongola Primo to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival the X-Burner in power. - Burning Axle: After gaining the Original Vongola Rings, the Big Bang Axel gained more power, and was dubbed the Burning Axel. With Tsuna at only 50% of his max power this attack is very likely stronger than the X-Burner used to destroy a multiple city block range given the Big Bang Axel was said to rival the power of the X-Burner and was stopped by Byakuran, but the Burning Axel appeared to overwhelm a Byakuran at 80% of his full power. - Ring of the Sky Version X: The upgraded Vongola Ring of the Sky, comprised of the original Vongola Sky Ring with the Vongola Box Ring, Natsu. he main ring, worn on Tsuna's middle finger, has an X in the middle with Vongola Famiglia written on it, with Natsu at the end of the ring. There is a chain that connects it to another smaller ring, worn on his little finger. We have yet to see the full capabilities of Tsuna's new Vongola Gear. *'Cambio Forma:' Tsuna gains two attachments on both elbows in order to emit his "Soft Flames" from the elbow thus eliminating the problem of having to balance out "Hard Flame" with "Soft Flame". - XX-Burner: Different from his previous X-Burner in the sense that Tsuna is now able to fire the "Hard Flames" from both hands, while releasing the "Soft Flames" from his elbows, making the technique much more powerful than the previous version and is also able to destroy Emma's most powerful Black Hole. '- Condensed X-Burner:'After gaining Oath Flame inn order to limit the damage of the X-Burner to a smaller area, while keeping its usual destructive power, Tsuna Gravity Manipulation in order to pinpoint the technique on just his target and minimize the usual damage caused by the technique on the surrounding areas unlike the normal X burner. - X- Headphones: '''Used as a method of communication and to project a hologram of Tsuna's tutor Reborn at a distance to assist Tsuna.Later, it was linked to the Contact Lenses to show the progress of Tsuna perfecting his X-burner - '''Oath's Flame: After the combination of the Shimon Ring and the Vongola Ring/Enma 's Earth Flame and Tsuna's Sky Flame, Tsuna's stats greatly increase, his defensive abilities in particular. After all his bones were broken by Daemon Spade , thanks to the Earth Flame, Tsuna has now has an ability called "Gravity Coating", where any shattered bones are wrapped in the Flame and tightly bound back together, creating a reinforced skeleton. This also grants him manipulation over gravity to slow down his opponents. Firing off his X-Burner seems instantaneous and more balanced now as well. '- Motorbike/Airbike': Used by the future Tsuna, this bike was used by present Tsuna as he came to the future arc and used the airbike as transportation in the Choice arc while not in combat. '- X Cannon: '''After gaining the new Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, Tsuna can shoot two powerful blasts with an X shape from the hand with the other hand on the arm. '- Minus State: Tsuna can rest his Flames and pass out. After, Tsuna can return to his Hyper Dying Will Mode at his will without getting hit with a Criticism Shot or having to ingest two Dying Will Pills. - '''Gravity Manipulation: After gaining the power of the Oath Flame, with the ability of the Sky Flame Tsuna is able to utilize the power of the Earth Flame and uses its Gravity Manipulation powers. Key: Base |''' Dying Will Mode |''' Hyper Dying Will Mode '| '''X-Gloves Version V.R. '| True Vongola Rings''' | Vongola Gear '''| Oath Flame |''' Ultimate Dying Will Mode Others Notable Victories: -Avdol(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) (Note: He was teamed up with Natsu and Rin, but Tsuna can solo) -Ulquiorra(Bleach) -Dangai Ichigo(Bleach) -Millenium Earl(D.Grayman) -Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: -Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Category:Characters Category:KHR Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6